Everything Is Changing
by Belle D'Arcy
Summary: My take on the last scene from S05E05 Flesh and Stone. Amy is scared The Doctor might leave her and is planning to make him need her even if that means she has to betray Rory. Written from Amy's point of view.


Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the dialogue. They all belong to their respective creators. I don't, in any way, profit from the story.

Huge thanks to **Chameleon Circuit** and their song **'Everything Is Ending'** for providing the inspiration for this. You can check them out, their trock songs are amazing! (Will not post links here just in case it's against the rules, but you MUST google them!)

**Everything is Changing**

We're standing on that strange planet, River has just disappeared and The Doctor looks oh so happy. He has a gleam of hope in his eyes. I wonder why that is.

'What are you thinking?'

'Time can be rewritten.'

He looks happy for the first time since I met him 14 years ago. He has finally found something worth living for. I am scared. I don't know what happens now. The Doctor has learnt something new and I fear this might be the end. What if he just abandons me… again?

It's terribly quiet in the TARDIS. None of us are speaking. The Doctor seems to be far away deep in his thoughts. Is he already planning leaving me and wandering off to change the past? I'm part of his life now, if he changes his past I may never meet him in the first place. Why would he want that?

'I want to go home.'

'OK.'

I can't see his face. He speaks so calmly that for a second I think he's actually relieved. Does he _want_ me to leave? Is there someone else he'd rather be with? Now that he knows that time can be rewritten, surely, there're millions of things he'd love to change. Maybe he wants to meet some of his previous companions. Maybe there was someone he particularly liked, someone he _loved_ but lost. Maybe he just wants to go back and find her. I can't let him do that to me. I've waited 14 years for him and he's _not_ leaving me again.

'No, not like _that_! I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too.'

I need to make sure he knows I'm not desperate. I have a future husband waiting for me. I don't _need_ The Doctor. Well, of course I do, but I don't want him to know that. That's too much pressure to put on him and, after all, he's just a man and men get scared and run. And The Doctor's _really_ good at running. What's more, I _am_ running too, from that moment when I will have to face Rory and become a grown-up. I'm not ready for that. I've wasted my childhood waiting for the raggedy doctor that was going to show me the stars. I was so lost in my fairytale I forgot to live. So now I'm making up for that. I'm only 21, far too young to get married. Not after what just happened.

'Well!'

'Yeah!'

He's impressed. I wonder what he's thinking when seeing my wedding dress but I better not ask. After all, I need to do something important and I can't let him distract me.

'Blimey!'

'I know.'

He looks so stunned, I feel like screaming 'What else was I supposed to do? You left me! Again!'

'This is the same night we left, yeah?'

'We've been gone five minutes.'

I reach on the night table and hand him my ring. He looks confused.

'I'm getting married in the morning.'

'Why did you leave it here?'

'Why did I leave my engagement ring off when I ran away with a strange man on the night before my wedding?'

I'm trying to sound flirty. I know I'm good at this but it still feels weird. Humans make it look like a game – flirting, making out, sex, dating, relationships. It's no big deal if you lose because there's always the next bloke. It's different with The Doctor. I can't allow myself to lose this one because there's nobody else out there like him. Not one. Even Rory… my stupid, clumsy, average Rory. He loves me madly but he's not mad enough for me to love _him_.

' Yeah.'

'You really are an alien, aren't you?'

He's an _alien_. I almost forgot. Not that it makes a lot of difference to me. I've known it my whole life, or so I feel. And still he's closer to me than any other person I've known. We share the greatest secret ever – the Universe.

'Who's the lucky fella?'

He sounds as if he's read it somewhere, that phrase. He finds them amusing, the rituals of the humans. I don't blame him. I find it a little bit ridiculous myself. But I thought… I thought it was time I grew up. Now I'm not so sure anymore.

'You met him.'

'Ah, the good looking one! Or the other one?'

'The other one.'

Rory's nose isn't _that_ bad! What's that alien trying to imply? That I don't have a taste for men? Me? Shut up!

'Well, he was good too.'

That's better. Now that I think about it, Rory _is_ kind of handsome. And sweet. Sweet innocent Rory. I could never tell him what I'm going to do right now; it'd break his heart.

'Thanks.'

So he approves of him. Good. It is really good? Doesn't it mean he feels I'll be in good hands when he leaves? No, no, no, you're not going anywhere, mister! I'm going to keep you here with me tonight no matter what it costs me.

'So do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?'

'Why would you need comforting?'

He's so adorably clueless, my doctor. I might need to be more direct with him.

'I nearly died. I was alone, in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think.'

I'm overacting, I know. But the big innocent puppy dog eyes have always worked before. No reason they won't work again.

'Well, yes, natural. _I_ think sometimes. Well, lots of times...'

He's babbling like he always does. He caught the only word he understood and is now trying to participate in the conversation; when I really don't want him to say anything. That man can't keep him mouth shut. Don't get distracted, Amy, remember that you must convince him to stay with you.

'About what I want. About _who_ I want. You know what I mean?'

_I_ don't even know exactly what I mean. Am I really attracted to him or is it just the fear of being left that's making me do this? Maybe I just need a mate… Stick to the plan, Amy!

'Yeah... No.'

'About _who_... I want.'

'Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it.'

He's hopeless. Most men are. However, I never have problems making myself understood. I want him to stay with me, I _need_ him to stay. He has ruined my childhood, turned me into the shepherd's boy from the Aesop's fable, the person nobody trusts anymore. One thing I learnt while I was waiting for him is that if you want a man to stay with you, you make him want you. You show him how special you are…

'Doctor. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand...'

Seduce him. It's that simple. I'm a kissogram after all, if there's one thing I'm really good at, it's kissing. The fastest way to get a man is to seduce him, no question about that. And from my experience, the surest one too. No one has ever left me after sleeping with me. I'm that good.

'Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!'

Just as I expected. He's making a run for it. That man always runs away from the things others would die for and vice versa. I don't understand. Does he even like me? Why would he take me with him if he didn't like me? How can he possibly not have noticed how gorgeous I am?

'Well, the morning's a long time away. What are we going to do about that?'

'Amy, listen to me. I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means?'

'It's been a while?'

'Yea... No, no, no!'

I knew it! He's got issues! Don't worry about a thing, honey, I know what I'm doing.

'I'm 907 and look at me. I don't get older. I just change. You get older. I don't and this can't ever work.'

Is he being serious? No, Doctor, don't you get it? I just need to make you interested in me, like _really_ interested, so that I can be sure you won't run off again. Now that I think about it, maybe it is a little unusual way to make friends. Well, it's _my_ way.

'Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so... long term.'

Kissing him feels a bit like abusing him. He's not cooperating at all. Is there something wrong with me?

'But you're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning! _In the morning_.'

'Doctor?'

Here he goes again. That look in his eyes. He knows something I don't and it gets him oh so excited. He's staring right through me; however, I know I have finally got his attention. How did I do that?

'It's you. It's all about you. Everything, it's about you.'

Doesn't matter how I did it, got to seize the moment.

'Hold that thought!'

I'm lying seductively on the bed. I know my underwear is on wide display but who cares? This is usually the point where they can't control themselves anymore and just jump on top of me. But The Doctor is just standing there. I can almost feel his brain buzzing while processing the new information. I get excited when I see him like that. It's not an erotic feeling, no. Indeed, it's the most non-erotic feeling in the world. I am 7 years old again and my raggedy doctor is taking me for another great adventure.

'Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing…'

Did he really look under my skirt just how? Way to go, Doctor!

'… in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now.'

'That's what I've been trying to tell you! '

Finally, he got it! Well done, Pond, another man down. Forget about what you were just saying about feeling 7 years old. You have work to do if you want him to become the friend that you so desperately needed all this time. Once you've seduced them it gets easier. They usually get a bit needy but a little flirting now and then should do the trick. And there you go, you have a faithful friend at your side.

'Come on!'

What? I mean, what? Maybe he wants to do it in the TARDIS. Somehow, I doubt it. What's he playing at?

'Doctor!'

I got it! God, how did I miss that? Everything _is_ changing, but it's not what I thought. The Doctor still needs me. There's something we haven't found out yet. He's not leaving me! And now that I'm in the TARDIS again I feel stupid for trying to seduce him. My prince on a white (well, technically, blue) horse! Why would I want to sleep with _him_? Amy, you need to find another way to make people care about you. Start now, with him!


End file.
